


Fire and Ice

by AshMarx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel as an artist, Dean as a mechanic, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMarx/pseuds/AshMarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are a combination of ice and fire; knowledge and passion." Dean is fire and Cas is ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different writing style for me, so I understand if it may seem a bit weird. I hope you enjoy! Comments appreciated. Got a prompt? Send it over to moriartyfixitforme.tumblr.com Thanks!

He takes the charcoal between his fingers. Brushes the hair out of his ceruleun eyes. His tongue sticks out between chapped lips as he concentrates on finishing his latest sketch. There are smudges on his neck from where he has scratched the skin with dirty hands. He is an artist.

xxxx

He holds a wrench in one hand, a cold soda in the other. He works under the hot sun, tanned muscles glistening as he fixes up a car. He wipes his oily palms on faded jeans, leaving black handprints on the fabric. He is a mechanic.

xxxx

The artist creates. Vivid colors, lines and shapes fill the crevices of his mind. His bright eyes take an ordinary scene into a different light; his calloused hands create masterpieces.

 

The mechanic fixes. Cogs, oils, and motors are what occupy his thoughts when he works. His gaze is calculating as he works over an engine, his worn fingers clutch and reach for tools with determination.

xxxx

The artist has jet black hair and deep blue eyes. His lips are always chapped but eternally soft and his skin is pale in complexion. He is an awkward heap of long limbs that he has yet to control. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve for fear of breaking it, but will love with his everything. Behind closed doors his smile will reach his eyes, but others will see him as cold and detached.

 

The mechanic is a hearthrob in ripped jeans and a leather jacker. Sandy blonde hair and a killer smile accompany his bad boy image. But wise green eyes lead you to who he really is. The mechanic doesn't believe in love; he delves in the art of one night stands. He is suave, but under the facade, there lies a lonely man who just needs to be cared for.

xxxx

The artist and mechanic are two kindred souls in a world full of sameness. They are fire and ice. But a chance meeting, a bump against one another and a pair of eyes meeting for the fist time are it takes for their worlds to change. For their worlds to go from unbelieving and alone to hopelessly and completely in love. 

 

The artist and mechanic were once on the opposites of life's spectrum, never once meeting in the middle. But now, fitted together in a tangled mess under a mounain of blankets, the artist maps out the planes of his skin, every freckel, every scar. Now, the mechanic touches gently, unlike his usual determination, over the expance before him. They are a combination of ice and fire; knowledge and passion - but now love is added to the mix, creating a masterpiece so beautiful and pure it's blinding.


End file.
